If Walls Could Talk.
by OKLAHOMA GURL
Summary: *~*FINISHED!!!*~* The story fallows the song 'If Walls Could Talk' By Celine Deon. It is a story of love, misunderstood love, deception, and so much more. Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with a new idea for a story! It is D/H!!! Which totally rules. I swear there meant for each other. Any way. I am really going to enjoy writing this. It's based on one of my favorite songs called If Walls Could Talk by Celine Deon. (Hence the title. Hehe) I probably misspelled her name. Well now to the story.  
  
  
I own none of this. JKR owns the characters (Also WB) And the plot is to the song If Walls Could Talk, by Celine Deon. Please don't sue me. I have no money at all.   
  
  
  
  
  
If Walls Could Talk   
  
Chapter one  
  
New Feelings and old deceptions.  
  
  
  
Hermiones POV.  
  
I walked down the halls of Hogwarts hand in hand with Harry, my best friend and boyfriend. My life had seemed to have, taken a turn for the best since my fifteenth birthday. (I am currently in seventeen year.) I hadn't really changed much appearance wise. I straitened my hair and had grown into my scrawny little girls figure. That was about it. I had taken a trip to the United States last summer and that's where the real change started to happen. My family and I went to California. I made a friend there whose name is Patrick Little. He taught me to loosen up and to have a little more fun. That didn't mean that I wouldn't forget about my homework. I am still the same over that, but I try to spend more time with my friends this year instead of going to the library during all of my free time. After all, I thought, this is probably the last time I will see most of them.   
'This day is going to be great' I thought. It was a Hogsmede weekend. Harry, Ron and I were going to The Three Broomsticks to have some butterbeer. After we went to The Three Broomsticks Harry and I were going to come back to Hogwarts to sit by the lake and talk. I thought it was all very romantic even though my feelings were quickly changing for him. I was still excited none-the-less.   
I felt a sudden chill go up my back. That kind of tingling feeling where you feel like your being watched. I turned around sharply and caught Malfoy staring at me. He was walking about ten steps behind me. For some strange reason I liked it. I liked the thought of Draco Malfoy staring at me. It wasn't a cold stare either. It was almost adoring. I looked him straight in the eyes. I noticed that his eyes weren't light blue like I had thought before. They were silver. Really silver colored with dark blue speckles through out them. They were beautiful. He was beautiful. I had always thought so. He was tall with short blond hair. He was lean with a bit of muscle. His face looked soft and rounded instead of sharp and pointy like it had used to be. He was also a bit tanner this year. He was amazing. No, wait; hold on, what am I talking about? This is Malfoy! Besides I have Harry. But still he did look good and he was staring at me. I looked back at him again and he smiled. Not a cruel menacing smile he usually gave me, but a warm almost loving one. Then just as fast as it had come it was gone.  
We finally got to Hogsmede and decided to look through the shops for a little bit before heading to The Three Broomsticks. We went through almost all the shops and I noticed that everywhere we went so did Draco. And he kept the same distance and he kept his eyes on me.   
"Hey Herms, do you have the feeling that Malfoy is fallowing us?" Harry said voicing my thoughts.   
"Yeah, I was just thinking that." I said.   
"He's staring at you non-stop to." said Ron.  
"Oh, he is? I didn't notice." I lied blushing slightly.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV.  
  
  
She is amazing. I want her. I need her. I need her love, but Potter possesses her heart. The lucky bastard! He has no idea of how fortunate he is to hold her heart and love. I would give anything to walk through Hogsmede just holding her hand. I would die for her to give ma a loving look instead of a glare.   
She looks back at me and for a brief second I smile at her. A real genuine smile. My heart skips a beat when I see that vague pinkish tint to her cheeks as she turns back to her friends. She blushed.   
When we arrive at Hogsmede and I fallow Hermione everywhere she goes. I never take my eyes off her. I can't really help it.  
Later in the day I find another reason to hate Potter. They are in Zonko's Joke Shop and Harry takes Hermione aside and kisses her. I could see her melt in his arms. I felt the anger running through out my body and I just wanted to kill Potter right on the spot. But hold on. How did this happen? Since when do I like the Mudblood? I guess since I saw her at the Yule ball three years ago. She was stunning. She should have been on my arm. But I am not worthy of her.   
I am truly evil. I didn't believe in Voldemort but I did believe in the dark arts. Hermione was my only soft spot. It's kind of funny though. Everyone thinks I am a death eater when in truth I am the one who destroyed them. Yes there were still murders and strange happenings going on, but it was me leading them. Not that old fool Voldemort. Although he was dangerous and smart he was a fool. He was only evil because of his father. So he took it out on the muggle-borns. Me I do it mostly for fun.  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV.  
I usually feel very safe when Harry or Ron is around, but today with Draco everywhere staring at me all the time, I have to admit, I was a bit frightened. I was also a bit flattered. Harry and I have been going out since our fifth year at Hogwarts. I do love Harry but it was becoming more of a love you have for a brother instead of a boyfriend. I just couldn't relate to Harry like I used to. I need something new. I am only seventeen and I feel like I am already settling down. I am not ready to do that yet.   
Ron, Harry and I finally made it to The Three Broomsticks. We settled ourselves at a back table and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I walked into the dull bathroom and noticed it was all pink. An ugly grayish pink. There were also sinks lining on the wall by the door. Across from the sinks were the bathrooms toilet stalls. They were also the same grotesque pink. I looked all around the room and found there were no mirrors. I went into a stall and closed the door. There on the back of the door was a full-length mirror. 'That's weird. Who wants to watch there self use the toilet?'   
As she was about to leave the rest room she heard the door open and was surprised to see the person who walked through it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now. I'll update soon. I really hope you like it. Review please. I do enjoy constructive criticism. Please no flames.   
  
  
~*OKLAHOMA GURL*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter up! Sorry it took so long!  
  
  
I do not own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If Walls Could Talk  
  
Bathroom Conversation.  
  
  
  
Hermiones POV.   
  
"What are you doing in here?!" I spat.   
"I have to tell you something. And I do not want those two buffoons hearing it, especially Harry." Said Draco.  
"Harry and Ron are not buffoons!" I yelled.  
"Anything you say." He said calmly.   
"What is it?" I snapped at him. I don't even know why I was being so rude. He hadn't said anything rude to me. He hadn't even called me 'MudBlood'.  
His face softened and he looked into my eyes. I felt like he could see right through me. I felt like he could detect all of the emotions that he made me feel. All of those confusing blasted emotions.   
"This is hard for me to say. If anyone found out about this..." he paused looking like he was going to back down then he looked up with renewed courage " but I don't care anymore. I love you. Everything's changed in the world of evil and there's no one to stop me from loving you." He stopped talking. His face looked a bit worried as he waited for my response.   
My emotions were going crazy. I hated him for telling me this. But I was also beginning to recognize that I was starting to have feelings for Draco. But why? Suddenly I had this overwhelming urge to just scream in his face. This was absurd. So I yelled in his face just like I wanted to.   
"What?! When the hell did you figure this out?!" I yelled. He remained calm but his eyes showed that he was going crazy inside.   
It took him a while to answer me, like he was searching for the right words.  
"Like I said, evil in the world has shifted. It has a new master. I have nothing to be afraid of. You have haunted my dreams and thoughts ever since our fourth year. I can tell you my feelings now because no one can prevent them. No one can hurt me for having them. The only thing that can hurt me now, the only one that can effect me is you." He stopped and his eyes showed love. I was confused by his words. What was he talking about 'evil has a new master'?   
He waited patiently for my reply.  
"Why." Was all I could say and my voice sounded small and shaky and unlike my own.  
He put his hand on my cheek and wiped away a tear that fell from my eye that I didn't even notice.   
"Because Hermione. You are amazing, beautiful, smart, and funny. I could go on forever. And I have fallen under your spell. Hasn't Harry ever told you how special you are?" He asked me. That really hit a soft spot. The truth was Harry had never told me those things and looked like he really meant it. It scared me because Draco looked like he really meant it.   
"I have to go." I say and run out the door before he could say anything to stop me. The tears were threatening to fall. I felt a few fall silently down my face but I didn't care to wipe them away.   
"Herms what's wrong?" asked Harry when I got back to the table. It drove me to full out tears. They fell freely. But I didn't even make a sound. He didn't even sound like he really cared. Surprisingly my voice didn't break when I talked.  
"Nothing. I want to go back to the castle." I say and rush out the door when I see Draco exit the bathroom and look at me with upset eyes.   
To my surprise Harry fallows me.   
"What's wrong?" he asked again.  
"Nothing." I say again stubbornly. Tears still streaming down my face.  
"Something is wrong. Tell me." He said and this time his voice showed a small hint of concern.   
"I'm fine I just feel a bit sick okay?" I say a little harshly.   
"Can you make it back by yourself?" He asks. I look at him stunned. The bastard he's supposed to love me and take care of me. How could he be so...urgh!   
"Yeah. Bye." I said and ran the rest of the way to the castle.  
  
  
Draco's POV.  
  
I told her how I felt. Am I crazy! I think so. How could she ever possibly feel the same way about me that I do about her? I know I hit a soft spot when I said those things about Harry. I can't believe he's never told her how great she is. She didn't tell me that but I could see it in her yes. I could see her heart break when I asked her if he told her how utterly amazing she was and how lucky he was to have her.   
I went a little to far in telling her about the evil in the world. I don't think she understood me though. I wonder what she is thinking.   
I come out of the bathroom and I look over at her. She is crying. It breaks my heart. She sees me and runs out the door. I run after her. Ron stops me.  
"Where do you think your going Malfoy?" He spits my name out like its venom.   
"I am going to Hermione." I say bluntly. His jaw drops. He starts to get mad and his ears turn red.   
"Don't you go anywhere near Hermione. I knew you liked her. You don't deserve her." He says with such anger and hatred in his voice I am almost scared. But not quite.   
"Your right. All I want to do is please her. I know that I don't deserve anything in return." I say looking defeated. Ron looks surprised by my words. He knows they are genuine.   
"Leave her alone." Is all he says. He leaves. I fallow her anyway. I get there in time to see Harry walking away from her. I fallow her while she runs all the way back to the castle keep fallowing until she stops in a place that I have never seen before.  
  
  
  
Harry's POV.  
  
  
'I have to hurry.' I think to myself. I need to break it off with Herm. I don't want to break her heart, but I have to. I'm surprised we lasted this long. I don't know why I really ever asked her out. I guess it was because I saw all these other guys starting to like her and I didn't want to loose her. But I didn't love her. Not like that. I just was afraid if she had a boyfriend I would never see her. She is like a little sister to me and I don't want to never see her again.  
I've tried to break it off with her, but I always think I will totally loose her if I do. I rush to the edge of hogsmede. She's already there. Yes there's someone else. Her name is Helen Garber. She is tall and blond with beautiful blue eyes. She wasn't thin and wasn't fat she was slender. She was also all muggle. I was in love with her.   
As I get closer I see she is reading a book called "The Scarlet Letter." I sneak up behind her and put my hands in front of her eyes. She was so intent on her book she didn't even notice me.  
"Who am I?" I ask.  
"Roberto, you must go. Harry is to be here any minute." She says. I laugh and she laughs along at her own joke.  
"Shall we go to the house?" she asks. I nod and fallow. I know it's wrong and that I should break it off with Hermione before I do this with Helen, but I'll deal with it later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I made Harry kind of the bad guy but that's how the story goes. It was either him or Ron. I don't see Herms and Ron together at all (Sorry to all those R/H shippers out there!) and I can kinda see H/H. But anyway I'm sorry for making Harry go out of character. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I will have individual thanks next chapter. Please Review even if it's just two words! 


	3. chapter 3

Hey I have another chapter done!!! Individual review thanks at the bottom.  
  
I do not own a thing except maybe the idea oh and Patrick Little from the first chapter! =) I forgot all about him!!! LOL.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If Walls Could Talk.  
  
Confessions to know one...or so you think.  
  
  
Hermione's POV.  
  
  
  
"Why did this have to happen? Why can't it go back to being the way it was before? Why did Draco have to confess his feelings for me? It's true that I do feel the same, but how can I? And how can Harry be such a bastard?" I said to what I thought was no one. I couldn't understand any of this. I couldn't understand why Drcao was doing this. Was it a joke? A bet? Or did he really like me? And what did he mean by all his talk of evil? I am so confused.   
I hear a small chuckle from the shadows. I knew whom it came from if only I could find him. Why did he fallow me here? This was the one place I had to myself. It was where I went to think. I found it one night when I was coming back from a long night in the library. I got lost in the halls and found this room. I thought it was a bathroom since it said 'Girls Room' on it. But when I went in I found it was not that at all. The room was covered in bright, neon, blue colored paint. The walls were covered with pictures of famous women witches. The room was furnished with fluffy white thro pillows big enough to be chairs. There were hard wood floors that were a beautiful cherry-chestnut colored finish. There was a huge whit rug in the middle of the beautiful room. The strange thing about this rug was you could spill something on it and it wouldn't stain.   
Draco came out of the shadows and showed himself to her. His eyes were emotionless yet his face looked amused.   
"What do you want now Draco? His is a sick joke and I will hear no more of it!" I yelled. I was hurt and I just knew that he didn't really love me.   
"Yes you will hear more of it. Expelliarmus!" My wand flew out of my hand and I was left with nothing to defend myself with except my words. Useless I thought. I was standing there letting my emotions get the best of me crying like a baby and I was still determined to put up a fight! I was going crazy!   
"Now listen. I want to be here for you Herms. I want to be your one and only. I know that Potter doesn't really treat you like he should. I can see it. I am a lot more observant than people think I am. I watch you two together. I can see you try to pull away when he touches or kisses you. You don't love him that way. And he feels the same way. Hermione I love you! I don't deserve you but all I want to do is please you! Potter just doesn't want to loose you as a friend." He stopped gasping for air. He'd talked to fast.   
I knew what he was saying was true but I didn't want to believe him. I said the only thing that came to mind.  
"I do not pull away when he kisses me!"   
"Oh yes you do." He said calmly.   
"What do you mean?!" I said. He smiled one of his mysterious scary smiles and walked toward me, stopping at about two feet from me. I could feel my heart pounding. Why did he make me feel this way?   
"When you two kiss you are this far away." He said with a glint in his eye. He walked closer to where there was no room in between us. I looked into his silver eyes. I could hear his breathing start to get husky. He was nervous. All of a sudden he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips softly at first, paused a second like he was waiting for me to pull away and kissed me harder and with more passion and hunger.  
It took a few minutes for him to pull away. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled like he did at the beginning of the day.  
"Now that was not pulling away. Does Potter kiss you like that? Does he hold you like that?" He asked knowing that he was right. I shrank to the floor. With a trembling voice I replied...  
"No..." I felt strange. I finally realized that I did like Draco. I had been dreaming of him for a while now. It all made since. I patted the ground next to me. He sat down and looked at me intently. I looked at him for a moment and burst into tears again. He was cautious at first but then he pulled me into a comforting embrace. I cried into his chest.   
"Your right!" I cried. "He doesn't really love me. He doesn't even tell me he loves me. Why am I so stupid? Why do I stay with him?" I cry.   
He Brushes my hair gently with his hand, "Shhh, come on it's okay. You're not stupid you just don't want to loose him. He doesn't want to loose you either. Come on stop crying." He says trying to comfort me. I look up into his eyes and I see love. I see that for once they are not cold and menacing. I put my hand on his cheek. A single tear runs down his face. I know it's because he doesn't like me crying. I wipe it away gently and plant a soft kiss on his lips.   
"We will be together. Even if it has to be in secret." I say. He looks at me and wraps his arms tighter around me as if he never wants to let me go. And I know he won't.  
  
  
  
Harry's POV.   
  
  
I am lying in my bed after being with Helen. I am trying to get my mind to settle and drift off to sleep but I just can't seem to get my thoughts to leave me alone. I am feeling regret. I feel awful for betraying Herms like this. I just can't tell her. I decide to talk to Ron.  
"Ron, wake up!" I yell. Him and I share a room because of the Dark Lord. They say it is safer if we were in a separate room in case of an attack. Hermione also shares the room with us. The teachers trust all of us to not do anything 'inappropriate'. Any way she changes in the bathroom while we change in the main room. Us three are supposedly prophesized to be the ones who defeat Voldemort so they say it is safer that we are together. For some reason though Herms was not in the room with us.   
"What!" He yelled grumpily.  
"Ron do you think Herms and I should break up?" This caught his attention.   
"What do you mean?" he asked.   
"I mean that I am trying to break up with herms but every time I try to I chicken out. I keep thinking she'll abandon us... well me." I say looking a bit embarrassed.  
"Harry do you love herms?" Ron asked.  
"Well I thought I did. I do love her but just as a little sister." I say   
"Well then Harry there's your answer. If your hearts not into it it's probably wrong. Just tell her the truth she'll understand." He gave me a sleepy smile and Turned over and fell asleep again. My mind was a bit more at ease and I fell into a somewhat restful sleep.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV.  
  
  
I woke up with her in my arms. I looked around and suddenly remembered what had happened and where I was. Hermione had talked for hours and we must have fallen asleep. I shake Hermione and whisper in her ear to wake up. I see one of her beautiful, angelic smiles light her face as she stirs.   
"Just a little longer, please Draco. I feel safe." She says without opening her eyes. I smile and keep on holding her and letting her sleep as I think for a little while.   
After about thirty minutes she opens her eyes and stretches her arms to get a cramp out of her back. She leans back onto my chest, smiles happily and says...  
"That was nice." I smile down at her and smile. I am glad she feels safe in my arms. I feel a small sting on my arm.   
"Hermione I have to go." I say hurriedly. I forgot all about that blasted meeting. My best friend in my dark plague is trying to remind me that I am late. His name is Venn' Dette' (Strange Name I know) but even though I am the leader of this little circle he has permission to call on me without being harmed. Hey he's my right hand man.  
"Why?" she asks innocently. My heart almost breaks as I remember how innocent she is. She would never accept me if I told her what I was doing. I was not trying to conquer the world I was just trying to entertain myself. That is the only thing that my father gave me. His thirst to kill. Sometimes I think it's a cruse.   
"I have to be somewhere and I'm late. I'm sorry love. Bye." I kiss her forehead and run out the door. I get my broom and fly to hogsmede. From there I apperate to the Malfoy Manor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok well I though that was a good place to stop. The next chapter should be up soon. I swear this is a bit to fluffy right? Or wrong? Tell me in your reviews. Please review.  
  
  
Gurl 2000: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
The Charmed One: I tried to send you a mail but it didn't work. Sorry! Thank you for the great review.   
  
Chikata: Thank you very much. Sorry about the spelling sometimes I get to typing and I just forget to check my spelling.  
  
Jessica C. Malfoy: Thank you so much for your review! I do love constructive criticism! Glad you like the story to.   
  
  
Well that's it! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! I loved hearing from you all! (Hey Nessa!) So anyway this is the fourth chapter! (Individual review thanks at bottom!)   
  
  
I do not own any of it except for Patrick Little (Helen Garber was made up by a friend of mine!)  
  
  
  
If Walls Could Talk.  
  
The Meeting.  
  
  
  
Draco's POV.  
  
I arrived in one of the secret chambers of the Manor that my father used to teach me the dark arts in. It was a large room that had white marble floors and wooden walls. I had put a long table in the room. I looked around at all the men sitting at the table. Most of which came from American Wizard schools. I recognized my friend Venn' Dette' quickly. He was sitting at the head of the table. The seat that was beside mine. He was a tall man, almost 6'5 with long neat dark brown hair tied back in a sleek ponytail. He had dark brown eyes that almost seemed black. He was very muscled and strong. He was one of those men that just draw attention to him by standing in a room.   
"Well, I called this meeting to discuss some of the resent events that have been happening. Brian, I understand that you took James to a muggle bar and a fight started?" I took my seat and gave Brian and James one of my most evil glares. He'd screwed up.   
"Y-Yes S-S-Sir." Stuttered the young blond man. James just sat in there with a cocky look on his face. I turned to him.   
"James is it true that you decided it would be fun to throw some magic tricks at the bartender?" The grin on his face faded.   
"Yes" he said in a voice that was high and shrill. For a second I thought it sounded like a girls voice.  
I sat there remembering the story that my dear friend had told me. Brian and James went to a bar with thousands of people in it. James got mad because the bartender would not serve him any alcohol without an ID. So James made a bad choice and shot the man with the Cruciatus curse. This would of course catch someone's attention. Which it did. People in the bar were screaming and yelling "Magic!" at the two men. They were shooting curses all over the place. Then Brian used the killing curse. The whole place was quiet. Half the people dead. It was to close. They had almost gotten the whole magical world destroyed. They had to be punished.   
"The you two will stay after the meeting and you will be punished. If you do not I will track you down and kill you both personally." I say with such anger and venom in my voice they do not object.  
"Now the real reason for this meeting. It seems as thought everyone still suspects that Voldemort is still alive. That is going to quickly change. You are being too careless. All of you, not just Brian and James. But they are a good example of what is going to cause our downfall! You men are supposed to be the best fucking dark wizards in America! What the hell! Some of you still can't stand to take human life! You have all disgraced me! How will we keep this up if all you can do is SCREW UP?!" I was angry. All of the past few months' raids had been disastrous. We had almost been caught in all of them.  
"You will go now. I think I might kill someone in this room if you do not leave, and I can't afford to loose anyone. Dette' stay. Brian, James Fallow me." I led the three remaining men to the dungeons. I watched the two young men squirm beneath the curse. I felt that rush go through my body. This felt good. It'd been a while since I had tortured someone.  
I got back to the castle around 12:00 in the afternoon. I went to the Great Hall for lunch. I saw Hermione sitting with Harry. Harry's arm was casually draped over her shoulder. I hated him yet again even more. She looked briefly at me and nodded her head at the door. I smiled and got up to leave.   
About three minutes later I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and smiled. She pulled me into another hallway and back into the room we were in before. Then the questioning started.  
"Let me see your arm." She stated. I held it out for her to examine. She pulled the sleeve up and looked at my left arm up and down. Then she took the other one and did the same. She saw the tattoo one my right arm and asked what it was. I told her it was a birthday present from my father. Which it was. It was a picture of an elaborate dragon twisting and curling around the letter D. Then there was a silver snake twisting around the letter M.  
"Your initials?" she asked.  
"Yes" I replied.   
She still didn't look satisfied.   
"Where did you go?" she asked. I knew she would.  
" I had to go to the Manor to take care of some family business. It was really no big deal." I said in an almost annoyed voice. She looked at me. Looked into my eyes, searching to find out the truth. They stayed emotionless. I thought again of how innocent she was. I shouldn't put her through this. I thought. All I will do is hurt her. FUCK! Why does she make me so soft? I am never this sentimental!   
"Okay." She said cautiously. I smiled in relief. I knew she wouldn't ask me anymore questions.   
"So what are you going to do all day" I asked. I wanted to spend the day with her but I had to make sure nothing was going on.  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"Well fallow me." I led her up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Myst Enchantress: Thank you very much.  
  
Nessa: Hey girlie! Glad you liked it! Hey do you wanna be my beta reader? PLEASE?!?!?!?  
  
Mariella: I don't know if I'll put in anymore love twists. I have a pretty good idea of what is going to happen and I think putting another love intrest in it would be weird.  
  
Chrissy: I totally agree! Harry is to perfect! Draco rockx! D/H Forever.  
  
Draco's Queen: Thank you so much for reviewing.I liked hearing your opinion. And you are right.  
  
Dark Sorceress of the underworld: Thank you for reviewing and I am glad you are enjoying it!  
  
Draco's Queen. Glad you like it! Thanks! 


	5. Authors note!

Hey guys!!!! OKgurl won't be writing on this story for the next week or so. I might try to put something up tomorrow but okgurl has popped her back out of place and it is hard for her to type. I am one of her friends is typing this right now. Well thank you for reading!!!! (She can't hardly move! it looks very weird and painful) n e way. If you really want some good storys to read try   
  
We'll always have paris-Melissa D.(I have no idea if I spelled her name right. Just type in the title in the search.)  
  
  
Never is a promise- Lopotter   
  
Um.... Well that should keep you busy.  
  
Bye ~*~  
  
  
Written by Friend.  
  
From Oklahoma gurl. 


	6. The Malfoy Manor...The invitation...and ...

Hey all! My story is going to start to take an interesting twist! I have decided to put a whole new part in that I was not planning on before. Read and Review please!!!  
  
  
I do not own anything. Except for any original characters!  
  
  
  
  
  
If Walls Could Talk  
  
The Malfoy Manor, The invitation, and the Man.  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV.   
  
He took me on a ride with his broom to somewhere. I was glad to go anywhere with him. We rode on the broom, just flying around for about half an hour. Then we landed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was the Malfoy Manor!   
  
The outside looked like an old fashioned mid evil castle. The one you see in the King Arthur stories. The inside of the house was quiet... white. The floors were wood, the walls, furniture, and everything else was white. It was simply amazing!   
  
Draco led me up one flight of stairs and to the next. We finally made it to the third floor (Which is still white.) and went inside a room. The room's walls were painted a deep forest green. The bed cover was silver. And the floor was white carpet. On the blanket was the same picture that was engraved on Draco's arm. I knew it was his room.   
  
"Draco?" I started. He turned and faced me in response. "Where are your parents?" He simply smiled. He preformed a spell on the wall in front of the bed and a TV appeared.   
  
"I thought you might like it. And my parents aren't here." He said lying gracefully on the bed.   
  
"Oh... I do! I never get to watch TV while I'm in Hogwarts!" I say excitedly. I lay down beside him.   
  
"What do you want to watch?" He asks.   
  
"Lets see... How about 'Interview with the Vampire'!" I say.  
  
We watch TV all day long. We watch, Labyrinth, Dracula, Interview with the Vampire, and The Sixth Since. I have a thing for vampire movies dramas and fantasies. We had a good day.   
  
When we got back to Hogwarts instead of going to their respective houses we went to 'The Girls Room'. We lied on one of the big fluffy white pillows. It was late and we were both tired. I was scared that he would leave me there in the room all by myself. I didn't want to go back to Harry yet.   
  
He started to get up.  
  
"Draco... don't go. I don't want to feel alone tonight. I don't want to go back to Harry's cold fake embrace. I want your warm welcoming arms wrapped around me to keep me safe. Please stay and sleep with me. Just sleep. I feel his arms wrap tightly around me. I feel good and safe. For the first time I feel like I'm in love. I know I am going fast with this whole relationship, but I think I've always wanted this relationship to happen.   
  
  
Draco's POV.   
  
What am I doing? I am taking a pure beautiful golden girl. She's loyal and everything, and I am making her love me. Just because I love her. I always have I just couldn't before. How will I tell her? I am asking her to the ball though. Our family hosts a ball for the people of our town to join. Even though I am the only one left I have to keep my cover. Know one knows their dead yet. I am going to put their bodies in the kitchen that night. They will think it was the work of Voldemort. HA!  
  
I am holding my love in my arms. I want to keep her safe like she requests, but know one is safe in my hands any more. I am afraid I will someday hurt her.   
  
Well for now I will just worry about her request. I will keep her as safe as I can. All night. For all the time that I am with her, I will keep her as safe as I can. I just can't tell how long it will be safe for her to stay with me. Before I wind up hurting her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning. I don't want to wake up but I can feel Hermione stir. I will ask her to the ball as soon as she gets up, and were both awake. She gets up and stretches her arms. She looks around the room, probably wondering where she is. She remembers and lies back into my arms. I smirk at her and let out a little chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asks.  
  
"Well I was going to invite you to the Malfoy ball our family hosts this weekend. But if your going to look like that at it I might reconsider." She frowns. And I laugh again. Her hair was stuck out all over the place and frizzy. She smiled. She stood up and went over to a mirror that hung on the wall. She gazed at her reflection and began laughing. She tried to tame her hair down with her fingers but failed.   
  
"Well what do you say? Will you be my date?" I gave her my best smile. She giggled a bit and then said  
  
"Ya I guess so. I don't know if your cute enough for me but... you'll have to do" we both laughed.   
  
We said our good byes and left 'The Girls Room' and went to our houses.  
  
  
  
HERMIONES POV.  
  
Who does Harry think he is?! All I've heard form him all day is 'Where were you? Who were you with? What were you doing?' like it's any of his business. I could ask him the same questions these days myself.   
  
He has been gone a lot lately. Usually on the weekends he leaves and doesn't come back for hours. I wonder where he goes.   
  
Well enough of him, I'm tired of talking about him. I can't wait for the ball Saturday. It seems so far away...  
  
"Mrs. Granger, are you listening? 5 points. Now what is the best way to kill a vampire?" asked our new teacher Mrs. Antonia. She was the DADA teacher. No one thought she would be it but I guess it was just one of those things 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' She was tall and thin with long curly black hair and a fair complexion. She was the teacher most guys had a crush on.  
  
I looked over at Draco and found him staring at me intensely just as he did that Saturday. He didn't seem to even blink. I smiled and blushed.   
  
"That would be to trick a vampire into daylight. They burn in the sun." I said.   
  
"And what about the steak through the heart?" she asked.  
  
"That was just a myth which is proven in the book 'Interview with the vampire.' The book was a real interview with a vampire named Louie but it was published as a fiction novel in the muggle world. It was also made into a movie." I said.  
  
"Very good. Most novels you will find are written by wizards and witches, and published in the muggle world... and Mister Malfoy will you pay attention. I am sure that Mister Potter would not be happy to know that you are drooling over his girlfriend!" she yelled. Draco just smiled widely at me and turned around.   
  
I looked over at Harry who was so red in the face he could give Ron's hair a run for its money.   
  
After classes were over I went to the common room to put my stuff away. Harry fallowed me.   
  
"Hermione... why was Draco staring at you?" he asked.   
  
"How should I know?" I responded.  
  
"That little... I'm going to kill him." Harry said enraged.  
  
"Well just do it quickly because I'm sure you have somewhere to go. You're never here. And you were yelling at me for being gone for one night! How dare you when you are only at Hogwarts for classes." I yelled and stormed out of the common room.  
  
  
  
DRACO'S POV...   
  
I saw Hermione walking through the halls. She looked outraged. I didn't fallow her though. I couldn't risk it. Besides I had to drop something off in 'The Girls Room' for her.  
  
I walked into the blue room. I went to the huge pillow that we had slept on the night before and sat the elaborate box on it. I had another meeting with Vin Dette in a few hours. We had to talk about how I would set up the murder scene in the kitchen.  
  
While I was walking to the place where they held all the Quidditch brooms I saw Harry hastily grab one and run to the Entrance Hall. I was curious and fallowed.  
  
He ran to the Forbidden Forest and got on the broom. I fallowed him through the sky to a little house outside of Hogsmede. He went inside the house and I flew down to look through the window.   
  
What I saw was disgusting and immoral. But then again I was doing the same thing just in a different manner.  
  
  
Harry's POV...  
  
  
I was holding Helen in my arms. She was sleeping peacefully and I felt guilty and dirty. I was deceiving Hermione by telling her that I loved her and pulling her heart around like it was a toy.  
  
I just can't break it off. What if it doesn't work out and this relationship was solely based off sex? Who will I have to go to in the end? Who will comfort me?   
  
I almost think that I do still love Hermione but I know I don't. I only love her when times are tough and I have no one else to go to. I have to quit doing this. I am going to wind up hurting her in the end.  
  
  
Hermione's POV...  
  
  
"I am so tired of his crap!" I mumbled to myself as I headed to 'The Girls Room.' Draco passed by me in the hallway earlier when Harry and I had just ended our fight. Then after I talked to Professor Mcgonagall about one of our homework assignments Draco was running down the hallway chasing someone with his broom in hand. I didn't see the other person because I turned the corner leading into the hallway he was running in.   
  
I finally made it to 'The Girls Room' and went strait to the pillow that Draco and I had shared just hours before. There was a long box sitting there.   
  
I opened it and was stunned by what was inside...  
  
There was a beautiful dress sitting in the box. It would be the one to wear to the ball that weekend.  
  
  
THAT SATURDAY...  
  
The manor had changed since the last time I had been there. Instead of all the white there were forest green walls and tan carpet. On the walls were abstract paintings in beautiful tans greens mauves and grays. The furniture was wood.   
  
"Draco? What happened to the house?" I asked.  
  
"Mom can't stand the same thing for to long. The house is enchanted so that it remodels its self ever so often." He smiled at me and added "Sometimes I think I can hear mom talking to the walls. I always wondered if the walls would watch me and tattle on me when I did something wrong. Strange isn't it?" He said.   
  
"Well it sure is interesting." I said, " Where are your parents today?" I asked smiling.  
  
"They are out to run some errands." He said.  
  
"I thought the Malfoys were to good to run their own errands." I said jokingly.  
  
"Personal matters." He said, "They won't be here for a while. I have to prepare for the ball. That's why I came this early. But you know it will be a wile before anyone comes." He said with a glint in his eyes.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Are you trying to seduce a lowly muggle like me?" I said.  
  
"Are you seducible?" He joked.   
  
"You'll have to find out some other time. But not now. We have a party to get ready for." I say. I lightly push his shoulder.  
  
"Now you're gonna get it Granger!" He yelled.  
  
"Who says? You, Hah!" I said and started to run upstairs. He was close behind me but I had the lead. I ran into a room and he had finally caught up to with me. He pushed me on the bed and pinned me down. I was laughing so hard I thought I would never be able to breath again. We finally calmed down. For a while we didn't say anything. We just lied there staring into each other's eyes. I let out a small laugh and tried to get up but he pulled me back down and into a passionate kiss. He started moving his hands around my body.  
  
"No..." I said breaking the kiss, "I'm not ready."   
  
"Ok. I won't pressure you to do it." He said and smiled lovingly at me.  
  
"Draco are you a virgin?" I asked. I knew it was an unexpected question but I had to ask.  
  
"Well no matter how uncool it seems to be, yes I am. I believe I should wait for my one and only to share an experience as special as sex with. And Hermione I think you are that person." He said. His eyes held truth and more love than I have ever seen.   
  
I smiled at him and said..."I am to." He looked almost relived.   
  
"What do you think that I'll just jump in bed with anyone?" I say.  
  
"No, no I just though that you and Harry had gone that far. I didn't think you would though." He said sounding a little worried.  
  
"Draco I'm waiting for one person to share myself with. And it's not Harry." I smiled and lied back down on the bed.  
  
"Well Hun you better get ready. We've only got an hour before people will start coming. By the way did you like the dress?" He asked.  
  
"Of course! I love it. I'm wearing it tonight." I said. His eyes lit up and he nodded and left the room.   
  
  
  
DRACO'S POV.  
  
Ven Dette had already arrived and we got to work on the house. The main room was transformed into a ballroom with wooden floors and a white gold walls that glowed. The ceiling was covered in glitter and on it was a huge elaborate chandelier.   
  
The hour seemed to pass very quickly and soon the room was filled with people. Men wore plain black tuxes and the women were in beautiful gowns.  
  
I hadn't seen Hermione at all since the ball started and was growing impenitent.   
  
  
  
HERMIONES POV...  
  
The dress was gorgeous! It was long and silk. The color was a sand and there was a patch on her stomach, her leg and the hem of the dress where a dusty white shimmering lace would substitute the silk material. It was backless and had a low flowing neckline. I decided to curl my hair in ringlets and pull the top half of my hair up in a loose bun and wear the rest of it down. I put on little make-up. Just a natural shimmer eye shadow and some clear lip-gloss.  
  
I came down the stairs and it seemed like the whole room was staring at me. It seemed that even the walls were watching.   
  
I scanned the room for Draco he was smiling widely at me. I walked over to him and looked around at the four men standing with him. There was a very tall man with long neat hair and beautiful dark eyes. There was an older man that looked about fifty and had frizzy gray hair and tired green eyes. There was a very young looking man that had light blond hair and scared blue eyes. He was so young...maybe 15. And then there was a man that just stood there with this cocky look on his face like he owned this place. He had black hair that was shoulder length. He reminded me of Snape only more confident in himself.  
  
"Hello Mione." Said Draco. "Let me introduce you to all of these fine men. This is Ven Dette my best-friend." He said pointing to the tall man. "That there is Brian." He pointed to the boy with frightened eyes. "That is James," He nodded toward the man that looked like Snape " And lastly this is Ven Dette's father." He said looking at the old man. I smiled widely at the four men.   
  
"Nice to meet you all, I am Hermione Granger."   
  
The music changed and Ven Dette held out his hand for me to take,  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked.   
  
I looked at Draco and he nodded.   
  
"Certainly." I said taking his hand. To my surprise he bowed and kissed my hand lightly.  
  
"Well, well, well we seem to have a gentleman here." I said laughing. Ven Dette smiled and said,  
  
"Well I guess you've caught me. I am a bit old fashioned." He laughed and led me to the dance floor.   
  
"So how long have you and Draco been together?" He asked.  
  
"Well not long but I think it will last." I said.  
  
"Just remember he loves you girl, no matter what happens he does love you. I mean he will do some bad things but he will always love you. Don't turn your back on him." He said. I was a bit confused.  
  
"What, what do you mean?" I asked, but to my luck the song ended and Ven Dette bowed once again and went back to his father.  
  
As the night wore on I danced with almost every man in the room, even the young man named Brian.   
  
I finally got to dance with Draco near the end of the ball. We were talking about what we had done all night when I saw something. In a small clearing between the dancing couples was a man that I hadn't seen all night. He was tall and fit. He had a very nicely sculpted body and long silver blond hair. He was wearing a white tux with black shoes slacks and tie. He was very beautiful.  
  
"Draco, who is the man in the with tux?" I asked   
  
"Of that's probably David. He is a very strange man. I think he works for Dumbledor as a spy." He said.  
  
"Oh."   
  
The last song came on and David came to me. He held out his hand. I took it and we glided around the room gracefully. I noticed his eyes were... different. They were a beautiful amethyst color. David stunned me. He was just so damned beautiful!  
  
"You are the most amazing creature that I have seen in years." He said  
  
"Thank you." I said shyly.   
  
He was really... amazing. He was very graceful and gentlemanly. He complimented me and told me a few stories.   
  
After a while I realized the song was over.  
  
I also realized I wasn't at the Malfoy Manor anymore.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey I know this took forever, SORRY!!! I tried to get it out as soon as possible! Next chapter should be up soon...  
  
Coming up in the next chapter... What happened with Draco's parents... Where Hermione is and why... and a lot more!   
  
  
I really own nothing except the unfirmilier characters!  
  
~*OKLAHOMA GURL*~ 


	7. The Morning After.

Hey readers! Wow it seems like it's been forever since last time. Well don't worry I will finish this fic. It will just take a while.  
  
I do not own any of this except anything that is unfamiliar.  
  
  
  
  
If Walls Could Talk  
The Morning After.  
  
HERMIONES POV...  
I looked at my surroundings and found that I was not at the Malfoy Manor anymore. This place was very different. It looked as if we were stuck in the clouds with all the misty bluish-white around us. The whole time we kept dancing. David never let me go.   
  
It was a while before either of us spoke. Then he said, "I have brought you hare to warn you..." I just had to cut in.  
  
"Where am I? What am I doing here? Where's Draco?"  
  
"You are not on earth. This is an 'Alternate Universe'. I will bring you home. You are here because I have to warn you of something. Lastly, Draco is at the Malfoy Manor. Now listen..." he answered my questions with a bored drawn out voice. Much like the drawl that Draco used to use.  
  
"Oh... What do you have to tell me?" I asked dumbly.  
  
"I can't tell you directly, you'll have to find out what it means. You will soon be betrayed by many of the people that you love most. I can't tell you by whom. There will be something about your past your present and your future. That is all." He said. I was shocked! He brought me all this way just to tell me that!   
  
"That's it? What am I supposed to do with that information?" I asked.  
  
"You will be hurt by all of this. It will change you life and hey, I didn't ask to do this. I was assigned to. This is all prophesized. I was just told to tell you all this and then you were to ponder it and then it would happen. Okay? Now you may go." He said. I was absolutely stunned. Why was this so important for me to know? I just didn't get it.  
  
"Well one more question. How do I leave?" I asked looking around.  
  
"Just think of where you want to be, and you'll be there." He said. This was all just so strange.  
  
I went back to the Malfoy Manor to find everyone was gone. I searched the whole downstairs. But there was no Draco. I decided to go to his room. There I found him and Ven Dette.   
  
"Hermione! There you are. I thought David had kidnapped you." Said Ven Dette running over to me and giving me a hug. Then I realized, Draco was crying. I cautiously approached him.  
  
"He has a no sound spell on himself. I performed it so that he wouldn't hear everyone talking about his parents." Said Ven Dette solemnly.   
  
"Why? What's happened?" I asked   
  
"They were killed. Draco found them dead in the kitchen while you were gone." He said.  
  
"Take the spell off of him I need to talk to him." I said tears forming in my eyes.  
  
I ran to Draco and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked up and the look in his eyes shocked me. He looked like he'd lost everything.   
  
"Hermione! I was so worried! I was so scared I'd lost you. Never do that again! Never, never, never." He cried.  
  
"Your parents. I'm so sorry Draco. I'm so sorry you lost them." I said.  
  
"I don't care about them Hermione. You scared me so much. You are the most important thing in my life. Not them I hated them." He said wiping the tears from my face. It was that moment that I realized how important I really was to him.   
  
DRACO'S POV...  
It was all going so perfectly until Hermione disappeared. I went searching throughout the house for her and I didn't know why but I started crying when I couldn't find her.   
  
Then the house elf, just as planed, came out of the kitchen screaming "The masters DEAD!" and everyone went crazy. Most people left. Some stayed to apologize but I just sat there crying. Even when someone came to take my parents I just sat in the hall crying. And then all of a sudden I realized I couldn't hear. Ven Dette had put a silencing charm on me. Then he levitated me upstairs, and left the room searching for Hermione. I knew that was what he was doing because only he knew how important she was to me.   
  
He came back an hour later with nothing. I just kept crying.   
  
It wasn't until 1 in the morning that she came back. I kept crying. I just couldn't stop. Ven Dette left at some point, but Hermione and I stayed. We fell asleep in each other's arms in the comfort of my bed. And the whole time I just kept silently crying. It was the first time in my life that I had every cried. I was too afraid to let go of her. I didn't want to lose her. 


	8. The Past.

Hey I am going to write another chapter. I just had to get this up ASAP. It might be a while till I get to write the next one. I know what's going to happen but I just don't know how I am going to make it happen. I have writers block I guess. Review thanks at bottom.  
  
  
  
If Walls Could Talk.  
The Past.  
  
HERMIONES POV...  
  
The next morning when I woke up there was an owl sitting on the desk in Draco's room. I looked at Draco and his tear stained face. To my surprise he was still crying. Just barely. I carefully pulled his arm out from around me and went to get the letter.   
  
I looked at the front of it and in very neat handwriting was the name HERMIONE. 'That's strange' I thought, 'who would mail me here?' The writing was too nice to be Harry or Ron, plus they didn't know I was here. I quickly scanned through the paper. I smiled at it at first then I looked at one certain spot and the next thing I knew everything went black.  
  
DRACO'S POV...  
  
I woke up and Hermione wasn't in my arms. I got out of bed and saw her sprawled out on the floor. I panicked. I grabbed her seemingly lifeless body off the floor and apperated to Hogsmede. I ran all the rest of the way to the castle and then up the stairs to the hospital wing. The whole time with Hermione in my arms.   
  
On the way I must have passed Harry because I soon heard him and Ron running right behind me. I could hear them yelling, "Put her down!" and such. I just kept running. When I got their Madam Pomfrey she laid Hermione on a bed and started to examine her. She was asking me questions like "Where did you find her? Do you know what happened?" I told her she was in a corridor in the castle and I had no idea of how it happened.   
  
After waiting for about half of an hour she came to the decision that Hermione had just passed out. She said she would be fine in a short time. Then she shooed me out of the room.   
  
Outside I found an outraged Ron. "What did you do to her?" He yelled.  
  
"Where's Potter? Isn't he supposed to love her? Maybe you should be yelling at him. I just helped her, and all you are doing is yelling at me and her boyfriend isn't even here! I don't get it, you two say she is the most important thing in the world but while I found her in a hallway passed out, you are yelling at me. Further more you are supposed to be her best friend, and where were you when this happened? I am supposed to be her worst enemy and I am doing more for her right now than two of the most important people in her life!" I didn't yell this, I said it all calmly. I know I'm shocked to.  
  
"You and I both know how much you really care for her. But I am being a good friend. I am trying to keep her away from a stupid arse like you!" he said almost scarily. It was the kind of tone he gave me in The Three Broomsticks. I still wasn't scared though.  
  
"Then maybe you should be worrying more about Her being around that lying cheating scum that you call a best friend." I said. And with that I turned and walked away. I walked back to Hogsmede and apperated back to the Manor. I got to my room and started to gather Hermione's things. I turned to look in the mirror and boy did I look bad. My hair was all messed up and there were tearstains all over my face. I went to the bathroom and washed up. I went back to the room. I picked up her stuff and put it on the bed. That's when I noticed the paper on the floor. I picked it up and looked it over.  
  
It was her Birth Certificate. The strange thing was when you read who her parents were their last name didn't say Granger. Then he realized she must have been adopted. But why wouldn't she tell anyone? I decided I would ask her in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
I know it's short! But that's it for now. I will try to write this next chapter ASAP. I just had to write this chapter. I know Hermione's not adopted, but in my story she is going to be. I thought it was an interesting twist.  
  
Next chapter~ The story of Hermione and some intense situations. ;)   
  
  
MiStReZz UnKnOwN- I loved hearing your review! I am glad you liked it.  
  
Icy Stormz- Is the story way to fluffy? It's supposed to be pretty fluffy. It won't be for long though.  
  
Nessa- Hey! Thanks for reviewing. You help me a lot with this story. You keep me going.  
  
Daya- Thanks for reviewing I am very flattered.  
  
Michee- No David will not be a love intrest of Hermiones but he will help take her away from Draco. You'll see what happens.  
  
Jade- This is based on the song that is sang by Celine Deon on her CD All the way: A decade of song. It's #11 and quite good I might add. Maybe it is a remake But you can even check up on it, it's there. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Jackrussel666- Your review helped me write this chapter so quickly. I hope you like it. Thank you for enjoying it so much. Thanks for the review on hard love.  
  
Sucker For Romance- Thank you for your review!   
  
Vegetas Goddess- Thank you for being honest. I love it when people are honest about my stories. And your right it won't be fluffy for too much longer.  
  
Crystaline Blood- Thank you for reviewing me. It means a lot.  
  
Ok Well I just want you guys to know how much I love hearing from you! It helps me so much!  
  
I will probably be writing some one-chapter stories, and I am re writing my story Of Love And Lust, so look out for that. And if you like a sad but at the same time happy story please read 'Hard Love' it's by me! I think it is very good and would love it if you would read and review it. It's one of my first stories. And I will be writing a sequel to it. I don't know when it will be out but soon hopefully. 


	9. The Awakening and The Presant.

Inspiration just hit me and I went to writing this next chapter right away! I will write a longer a/n in the end. This chapter holds some sexual content. It doesn't go in depth but it is there, more than usual. Just warning you. This is the chapter that will have the lyrics to the song.  
  
  
  
  
  
If Walls Could Talk  
The Awakening and the Present.  
  
  
HERMIONE'S POV...  
  
'What! How can I be adopted? This can't be possible! Why didn't my 'parents' tell me sooner? This is insane! Why did this happen?' Were just some of the thoughts rushing through my head. I was just so stunned. This just couldn't be true. I had to go see Draco... he's probably freaking out right now...  
  
Then David's words suddenly came rushing back..."There will be something about your past, present and future." This must be what he meant about the past. But why did this just happen today? It couldn't just wait? Everything was just so perfect!   
  
"Hermione!" came Ron's voice. I smiled at my dear friend.   
  
"Hi Ron. How are you? Where's Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Harry went somewhere. I don't know where... he said something about Hogsmede. But Hermione I have to tell you something." He said.  
  
"Okay, shoot!" I said thinking he would say something about Lavender his new love interest.   
  
"I think... no I know Draco likes you. He's the one who found you and brought you to the hospital wing. I think you should keep a close eye on him. He might try to do something. You know how he is. He has a bad reputation in relationships. He a hook, nail and sink kind of guy. And, I don't know... Just be careful. And if you do decide to go with him please think about it before you do anything." He said.  
  
"Ron why would I go to Draco? I've got Harry. I don't need anyone else." I lied.  
  
"Well... that right, but if it ever happens..." He said and smiled. Later that day Madam Pomfrey finally let me go. I went to lunch and then went to 'The Girls Room'. There I found Draco. He smiled and held out the piece of paper I had received the day before.   
  
Finally it all sunk in... I was adopted. Adopted! I ran into Draco's arms and cried. I cried more than I had ever in my life.  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" asked Draco gently. When I had calmed down.  
  
"I just found out this morning. It just came in the mail! I don't know what to do! Who am I? I don't even know who I am anymore." I said.  
  
"You are Hermione 'The Brain' Granger, with two great parents and a man that is desperately in love with you. You are the beautiful, logical, intelligent, most amazing woman in the world. That's who you are and you're so much more. And don't you forget it. Just because you are adopted doesn't mean that you aren't still the same Hermione you have always been. And don't you get mad at your parent, they took you in. and they have taken care of you for the past years. Be glad that you have them and that you're not on the streets or in some orphanage." He said looking strait in my eyes.   
  
"But it still hurts. It still hurts to know that they never told me." I said. I knew that it wasn't my parents' fault but I was still angry. Just not at them. I was angry at whoever my real mother was. Why did she give me up?   
  
  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER...  
  
HERMIONE'SPOV...  
  
I was happy the holidays were finally here. Was to stay at Hogwarts... or that's what my parents thought. I was going to go to Draco's Manor every night. I was so in love with him and I didn't think I could face my parents yet. I just wasn't ready.  
  
It was three days till Christmas break and Dumbledor decided that he wanted to have a Ball that Saturday (It was Friday presently) before everyone went off to their own homes for the holidays. It was for first years on up.   
  
I decided to wear the dress that Draco had bought me. I knew that since he couldn't be my date I would show him Harry meant nothing. I decided to do my hair different to. I curled it in tight ringlet curls and put tiny diamonds. I looked in the mirror and was satisfied with my image. I slowly came down the stairs, walking toward Harry. He was smiling brightly at me and I forced a smile back. We went to the hall together and I heard a lot of "That's not Hermione Granger is it's?" and cat calls.  
  
  
I was very pleased to see Draco when we got there. He glared at Harry but when Harry wasn't looking gave me a smile. I had a note in my pocket and when I passed him in the hall that night I slipped it in his hand without anyone noticing.   
  
I yet again danced with almost every boy in the room. With the exception of the Slytherins of course. But when it came to the last dance Dumbledor called Draco and I to the front of the Hall.   
  
"Because these are our Head Boy and Girl this year they will share the last dance of the night together." He proclaimed. Some people gasped, others laughed, some were to into there dancing partners that they didn't do anything.  
  
Secretly inside I felt like kissing Dumbledor. I had wanted to dance with him for the whole night.   
  
"Miss. Granger, may I have this dance?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"I suppose, if I have to." I said trying to mask my excitement. He took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor. The music started and I just could not help staring into his eyes. He was just so great! I couldn't hide my love for him when I was that close. Harry was right by Draco and I when we were dancing. He was angry because he could see the fondness in Draco's eyes. I don't think he noticed the look I was giving Draco. He was to busy glaring daggers at Draco.  
  
DRACO'S POV...  
  
I knew something was going to go down with Harry. He hadn't missed the look I was giving Hermione. I just couldn't help it. She was my one and only true love. I knew that he couldn't let it go. Right when I got out of the hall there came Harry.   
  
"So you thought you could get away with it did you?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry I wouldn't test me if I were you. I know all about that blond girl. I wouldn't push it. I could tell the world in a second." I said threateningly.  
  
"So maybe you know but who will believe you?" He said.  
  
"I know Hermione will. You've been gone an awful lot lately. Piece it together pretty easy." I said in a deadly voice. He looked at me one last time and walked away.  
  
I went strait to 'The Girls Room' like the note had told me. It read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Meet me in 'The Girls Room ' after the ball...  
  
Yours,  
Hermione.  
  
Right when I walked into the door she ran into my arms and kissed me deeply. It took me by surprise. I liked it but wasn't really expecting it.   
  
"Draco, I want to go with you to the manor. I want to spend Christmas with you. I've signed up on the 'gone' list, but my parents think I am staying at the castle. And I told Ron and Harry I would be going home for the holiday. So it's all arranged. And Draco I have the perfect Christmas present for you! You'll love it! I know you will. Well I know you'll love one of them." She said and blushed a bit.  
  
"Well, what did you have in mind?" I asked.  
  
"You'll find out. But can I come?" She asked and smiled as sweetly as she possibly could. How could I resist?  
  
"Why me. You could get any guy here. Who wouldn't say yes to a beautiful girl like you?" I asked.  
  
"Well when you put it that way maybe I'll find some other really cute guy to go home with." She laughed.  
  
"No, no, no! I want you to come with me." I said protectively. I wasn't willing to share her with anyone but whom I had to.  
  
  
THREE DAYS LATER...  
  
We had just arrived at my home and she was so excited. Christmas was the next day and she just couldn't wait to give me her gift. I couldn't wait to give her, her gift from me. This was all so strange to me though, having a girl in the house. I mean a girl I was in love with. It felt almost as if we were married. It was four in the afternoon and one of the house elves came to me and told me I had a visitor. Hermione and I had been watching 'Interview With The Vampire' again and I left her on my bed.  
  
When I got to the main room I was expecting Ven Dette but was surprised to see Harry.   
  
"Malfoy I know you know about Helen and I. I have for a long time, but I am begging you to please not tell Hermione. I've known that you liked her for a long time now to and it bothers me. What if the Dark Lord doesn't accept you liking her and goes to kill her because she might be a weakness of yours?" He asked.  
  
"Harry I do not have to worry about what the Dark Lord thinks. He has no control over what I do." I said sounding rather cocky.   
  
"I know you're a Death Eater Draco. Everyone does." He said. I was outraged and insulted. I pulled up the sleeves of my left and right arms.   
  
"Look Harry! No Dark Mark! Is that enough proof for you?! You have nothing on me but I have everything on you. You lying piece of shit. You are cheating on Hermione but still keeping her as something to fall back on if this Helen of yours is a screw-up. You don't deserve her! And frankly I don't either and I know it, but at least if she were mine I would be faithful to her! You are a lousy boyfriend, and a lousy friend." I said. Harry didn't say a word but turned and left.  
  
I walked back up the stairs, when I got to the top I found Hermione standing in the shadows. She had tears rolling down her face and looked rather upset. I knew she had heard it all.   
  
"Hermione, I meant to tell you, but I knew it would hurt you and I didn't want to hurt you in any way. I'm so sorry/" I said pulling her into my arms.  
  
"Draco... take me to your room..." she said lightly. I picked her up and brought her to my room. She smiled despite the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She just shook her head and went to sit on the bed. She patted the spot next to her and I sat down beside her.  
  
"Draco kiss me, touch me...please I need you." She said seductively.  
  
"I won't do this if it is just to make you feel like your getting back at Harry." I said. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to say.  
  
"It's not him, screw him. I want you." She said and pulled me into a kiss. I started to lay her back gently and I let my hands roam free. And we made love that night. I took her virginity and she took mine. And it meant the world to me that she gave up everything for me. I didn't even bother to pull myself out of her. We just slept me still within her. Our bodies one.  
  
I woke up the next morning and found myself still inside of her. I gently pulled myself out and went downstairs not bothering to put any cloths on. When I got downstairs Ven Dette was there.  
  
"Well do you always walk around the house naked?" He asked.   
  
"No I just didn't feel the need to put on cloths today." I said.   
  
"Okay. I'm going to go get something from upstairs okay?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah sure. I said. He walks up the stairs and comes back down shortly afterward.   
  
"Well I had no idea you had a girl here. She's quite the beauty. I will go now. It is Christmas anyway." He said   
  
"Sorry I forgot to warn you. Hey hold on how much did you see?" I asked.  
  
"Enough to last a lifetime." He answered.  
  
"I swear you little pervert! I will kill you if I ever hear anything like that from you again! There was no way you could have seen her unless you looked under the blanket! I swear Dette you have pushed it. That is the love of my life in there and you had better not see her in that state again. I should kill you right now." I was so angry. It just killed me inside that someone had seen my Hermione. Especially my best friend.  
  
"Calm down bud. She's all yours. I just took a peek." He said. I was outraged. I punched him in the face.  
  
"Get out now!" I yelled.  
  
HERMIONES POV...   
  
I was so happy. That was the best experience in my life. And I knew it was right. I had gone all the way and there was no turning back now. I had felt him leave the room earlier so I grabbed one of his big shirts and threw it over my head. It covered me very well.  
  
When I got downstairs I saw Draco yell at Ven Dette and punch him. When he walked by me he gave me a strange smile looked me up and down and then left. I walked into the room and saw a very naked Draco.  
  
"Happy Christmas." I said going up to him and wrapping my arms around his waste. "What was he here for?" I asked.  
  
"Hey, he just wanted to pick something up and do some sight-seeing." Said Draco. His voice was loving but I could tell he was angry.   
  
" Well you know how you said that you though the walls could watch you and talk? I think your right. I keep hearing voices in this old house." I said jokingly.   
  
"Oh really?" he said and he gave me his best most charming smile.  
  
"Yes really." I said and I kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Hermione I just wanted to tell you how much last night meant to me..." He started. Hermione put her lips on his to silence him.   
  
"I know... you don't have to tell me or reassure me that you aren't trying to take advantage of me. It meant the world to me to. I know you won't leave me Draco. You don't have to remind me." She said. I loved the way she could read me just like a book. But soon it wouldn't be so great. I was just counting down the days till she found out about me.  
  
"So do you want to open your gift?" I asked.  
  
  
  
  
I know it was kind of gross but oh well. I knew this chapter was going to be in here. It's the basis of the song in my perspective. Maybe I just have a sick mind? I don't know. I am going to post the next chapter soon. My writer's block's gone! YaY!  
  
Review Please. 


	10. The Future...

Hey I've been kind of busy lately so it took a while for me to type this. I'll just get on with it...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If Walls Could Talk  
  
  
The Future...  
  
DRACO'S POV...  
  
Hermione brought out a big bag from one of the closets in the hallway, and handed it to me. I smiled and dug into the huge bag. In the bag was a layer of graffiti. The next layer was crumpled paper. I just laughed and kept digging. Now I came to a box. I opened it to find another box and so on until I got to a very small jewelry case. Inside was a locket. It was square and had a snake and DM on it. Like my tattoo. Inside the locket was a picture of Hermione. I felt like crying. It was the best gift anyone had ever given me.  
  
"Don't you like it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I love it. Thank you." I answered my voice shaking slightly. "Now I have a gift for you." I said gaining some of my composure.   
  
I wrapped my hand around a small box in my pocket. "But you'll have to wait until later to get it." I gave her my Malfoy grin and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Malfoy you better not have forgotten my gift." She said and laughed knowing that I hadn't forgotten. I just smiled and went upstairs her fallowing closely behind.  
  
"I have to take a shower and get dressed we have a very busy day ahead. Go put some nice cloths on and I'll be downstairs in a few minutes. Okay?" I said.  
  
"Fine..." she said. I just smiled at her disappointment and went to take my shower and clear my head of the morning's events with Ven Dette.  
  
I just couldn't get it out of my mind that my most trusted and best friend would ever try to even look at her. She was my territory and he knew that. He was the one that suggested the Christmas present that I was to give her later that day.  
  
  
HERMIONE'S POV.  
  
I was so excited about spending the day with Draco. I couldn't even put into words what I felt for him. I never felt this way about Harry or any of my other boyfriends.  
  
When he got out of the shower and was properly dressed, he took me to a lower room that held a collection of cars.   
  
"Oh wow! I just love cars!" I exclaimed. "I thought you didn't like muggle things." I said smiling   
  
"Well that's only certain muggle things. I am very fond of cars, especially this model..." He said escorting me to my exact dream car!   
  
It was a 1960 model mustang convertible. It was totally black with gray leather interior and a fully accessible CD/Radio system.   
  
"Draco! Do you have the slightest idea how amazing this car is?!" I yelled in excitement.  
  
"I guess not. I just thought it was pretty." He said.  
  
"This is only the car of my dreams! It's so perfect! Does it run?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. If you like it so much you can have it. The keys are inside." He said smiling at me.   
  
"But the insurance! It's so expensive!" I exclaimed in complete awe.  
  
"Taken care of. I'm not rich for nothing." He said.  
  
"I just couldn't!" I said.  
  
"Yes you could." He stated plainly. "Now get in."   
  
"I get to drive!" I yelled.  
  
"Fine but can we put the top down?" asked Draco.  
  
"It's freezing out there!" I said.  
  
"Fine I'll wait till spring." He said.  
  
DRACO'S POV...  
  
We went to the movies and then to dinner. We ate at some fancy restaurant and just before we ate our ice cream I asked her if she wanted her Christmas present.  
  
"Of course silly!" she said.  
  
I reached in my pocket and pulled out the jewelry box. I gave it to her and she smiled widely.  
  
Inside was a ring. The base was white gold and there was a heart shape to it. It had sparkling platinum outlining the whole ring. I say a teardrop down her cheek. I got out of my chair and knelt on one knee in front of her.   
  
"Hermione, I love you, and this ring is a promise ring. I promise that I will marry you. If you are willing to when the time s right. And when we are a little older. I am not pressuring you to marry me or make that kind of commitment right now but if you accept it I will keep my promises." I said. I did not rehearse this at all because I wanted it to be from the heart and genuine.  
  
"I accept the ring Draco." She said and I slipped it on her ring finger.  
  
"When we get home I have something to tell you. It may ruin our relationship but I have to tell you. You need to hear it from me. Not anyone else." I said a sadness overcoming me. "I just hope you will think about what I just said and gave you and what I am to you."  
  
When we got home I dreaded talking to her but I knew I had to.  
  
"So what was so important?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione, Voldemorts dead. I killed him..." but I was interrupted.  
  
"That's Great!!! How would that effect our relationship?" she asked   
  
"I killed him about last summer." I said giving her a puzzle to figure out.  
  
"But then who's been killing all those people?" she asked. She thought for a minute and finally it hit her.  
  
"Draco is this some cruel sick joke?" she yelled.  
  
"No. It's all me. But I could never hurt you. You see that's why I had to tell you! You are my only weakness. I could never harm you more than with words. All through school. Remember Pansy? I beat her. I just couldn't seem to help it. It's in my blood and how I learned to live my life from my parents. It's just that thirst that all Malfoy's have. I need help! I can try to change! I can try!" I began balling like a baby and she just looked at me with angry eyes and came closer to me.  
  
"I love you Draco Malfoy. That won't change no matter who you are. But for us to be together you have to stop doing this." She said.  
  
"I'll try. For you I'll try." I said still crying.  
  
"I am going to become an aurour(SP?) when I get out of Hogwarts and I want you to become one to." She said.  
  
"I'll try." Was all I could say. Even if I knew it just wouldn't work.  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was that chapter? Good hopefully. I thought it was corny but you know. Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be out next week. I think I'll end it up in that chapter. I'm going to start a Remus/Hermione fic next I just half to figure out how to make an original one. Oh and I said that I was going to put the lyrics in the 9th chapter but I'm going to put them in the very last one. Okay. Till next time  
  
OKLAHOMA GURL 


	11. Final Destination

Ok! Here it is! The last Chapter!   
  
  
If Walls Could Talk...  
  
Final Destination...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
5 Years After Hogwarts...  
  
  
HERMIONES POV...  
  
Draco tried and tried to become what I wanted him to. I knew how hard it must have been for him to do it but I think I did it! I really think that he gave up the Dark Arts.   
  
I have become and auror and so has he. But there is still someone reeking havoc. I can't figure out who though. He promised that he stopped and I trust him. Tonight we know where they are going to strike. We are going to find them tonight.  
  
Later that night...  
  
We made our way to the muggle city and waited. We searched the town and we tried to make ourselves look like we were just there for business. I was in a small café when I heard the screaming start. I ran outside and I saw Ven Dette outside shooting curses right and left. The strange thing was he was the only one there. All of the aurors were outside very quickly we were all crowded around him and we had him tied down. Then he yelled "Draco! NOW!" I turned to see Draco standing on a balcony and looking straight at me. He smiled evilly and All of a sudden people surrounded us. I broke away and ran after him. He apperated right when I had made it up there.  
  
I apperated and sure enough he was at the manor like I thought. He ran inside and I fallowed him. He ran all the way to his bedroom. I looked around the familiar room and tears began to fall. He turned around and saw me crying.  
  
"Hermione, don't cry! I told you I couldn't do this! I told you. I tried and tried but the hunger, it was to strong." He said and began to walk toward me.   
  
"If you come one step closer I will kill you!" I screamed. I saw hurt in his eyes and I was in horrible pain. How can he do this to me? He told me he loved me.  
  
"Hermione, I told you I would try! And I did! But I just couldn't stop. It was killing me inside. Ripping me apart! I never meant to hurt you. We can start over. We can try again!" He yelled.  
  
I knew what he was talking about but it was so risky! What if it went wrong and we went different places! I couldn't even tell if he was lying. How could I believe or trust him. He has taken so many innocent lives! I looked up into his eyes and they were pleading with me to do this.  
  
I raised my wand "Ok..."   
  
Draco raised his and in a flash of green light we were gone. Never to return.  
  
  
2 DAY'S LATER  
HARRY'S POV...  
  
"So what happened? They were just gone?" I asked.  
  
Hermione and Draco had disappeared. Out of nowhere. Everyone says they are dead. I believe otherwise. I think they are very much alive.  
  
"Things happened in this room that were magical. I have no right to tell. But that night yes they fought. They were both scared but they were both in love. More so than anyone who as been in this room and any others. These walls have many secrets. But the one I cannot keep is that they were truly, deeply in love. And now they are somewhere that that love will be embraced. Not shunned like it would be here."  
  
I stepped away from the wall and thanked it. She was truly gone. And truly in love. I couldn't believe it. I just walked away. And I could faintly hear the walls last words " The shadows they left has made an impact on this house and would one the rest of the world if it were to see them. The power of love is blinding. And there's has left me not able to see the hate."  
  
  
These walls keep a secret  
That only we know  
But how can they keep it.  
Cause we two lovers  
Will lose control  
  
Were two shadows  
Chasing Rainbows  
Behind closed windows  
Behind closed doors.  
  
If walls could talk, oh  
They would say I want you more  
They would say, eh   
Never felt like this before  
And that you would always be  
The one for me  
  
Two people making memories  
Just to good to tell  
And these arms are never empty  
We will lie where we fell  
  
Were painting pictures   
Making magic  
Taking chances   
Making love  
  
If walls could talk, oh  
They would say I want you more  
They would say, eh   
Never felt like this before  
And that you would always be   
The one for me  
  
If walls had eyes life  
They would see the love inside  
They would see me  
In your arms in ecstasy  
And with every move they'd know   
I love you so...  
  
  
When I'm feeling' week  
You gave me wings  
  
When the fire has no heat  
You light it up again  
  
When I hear no violins   
You play my every string  
  
Just stop the press  
Hold the news  
The secrets safe between   
Me and You  
  
Oh Walls, can you keep a secret?  
  
If walls could talk, oh  
They would say I love you more  
They would say, eh  
Never felt like this before  
And that you would always be   
The one for me  
  
If walls had eyes life   
They would see the love inside  
They would see me   
In your arms in ecstasy   
And with every move they'd know  
I love you so  
  
I love you so.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
Ok Here's the end. Now if they are dead or whatever is for you to decide. I like leaving cliffhangers. Expically if it's never going to be answered. I know it's short and maybe a bit rushed. Well I had an hour to do this. I'm really busy.  
  
I am going to post the Of Love and Lust re-write soon. It is much better than the original. And I think that's about it. I really hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it.   
  
OKLAHOMA GURL 


End file.
